Double Trouble
by Nienna100
Summary: Two Legolas/Aragorn mpreg authors, not one. Two pregnancies, not one. One story, not two. One couple, not two. What could possibly go right? Slash oneshot


**Disclaimer: We don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Laurenke1's note: as this is a joint effort I will hope that you will all appreciate what we are doing. **

**Nienna100's note: Started on a rainy morning over an MSN conversation, between temper tantrums from Severus and fear from Legolas at what we were planning for our various fics, thinking up different w****ays to torture our characters. And truly, what's better than this?**

**Summary: ****Two Legolas/Aragorn mpreg authors. Two pregnancies. One story. One couple. What could possibly go right?**

**Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas**

**Warnings: slash and mpreg**

**Title: Double Trouble**

_Conceiving: _

"What do you mean do it again? Legolas, I am exhausted." The younger, panting man with brown hair and grey silvery eyes squinted up at his lover's darkened blue eyes. Long blond hair hung over the narrow shoulders of the prince or his consort above him.

"It hasn't been my turn yet. Besides it is the spring festival. The whole city is celebrating; their king should do the same…" His husband pouted, a feral smirk passing over the full lips, darkening the blue eyes again.

"It is also the celebration of fertility, are you sure that nothing will go wrong?" Legolas drew back from where he had been mapping out Aragorn's lips with his teeth and tongue.

"How could there be, Aragorn? We are both male, we cannot get pregnant. I am merely aroused by your smell and the wine I have drunk tonight…"

"Yes, there seemed to be a different taste to it, don't you agree?" Legolas was nibbling his neck in that delicious way he knew Aragorn loved.

"Oh yes, it tasted quite differently." His husband managed after a quick growl as he kissed Aragorn briefly but deeply.

"And now it is my turn." Aragorn mewled under the onslaught of kisses. His body was throbbing with need again; curse his beautiful elf and whatever had been in the wine.

He flipped Legolas over, burying his face in the creamy skin of his beloved. "It is your turn to be bottom. I will make you scream." He promised and he did just that.

It didn't take long for both royals to find their release as Legolas slumped over onto Aragorn's chest. "It was so good. We should do it more often…"

"I am more worried if I am capable of walking tomorrow." His husband grumbled. Legolas laughed, he felt as light as a feather, as if he was glowing.

"If you could only sire children as well as you make love then I am sure the council will be happy." The elf joked, glancing up at the man he loved.

"The council knows that I am with you and I will not go about siring children up and down the country side simply to keep them happy. I have other things to do with my time." Aragorn was too tired then to do anything else but joke weakly.

"That isn't even funny, Estel."

"You are saying it."

"Oh who knows, we might surprise them yet." And with those words husband and husband fell asleep, not aware of how right they would turn out to be.

_Bathrooms:_

For the third morning in a row, Legolas woke to the unpleasant sound of retching from their bathroom. "Ai Elbereth," he sighed under his breath, rubbing at his eyes as he pulled himself out from under the covers reluctantly. It was so warm, so comfortable in there, and he was so tired. They both were.

"Legolas," came the pitiful moan from the bathroom, between splutters.

"I am coming, melda," Legolas replied. That voice was all it took to strengthen his resolution. He could not just leave his beloved suffering on his own. Not when he knew all too well what it was like; he too had been hit by the stomach bug that Aragorn was suffering from.

He stepped into the bathroom, and found himself facing Aragorn's bare back shining with sweat as he vomited into a bowl, choking. "Alright, love, I am here," he whispered, pulling Aragorn's damp hair away from his face, stroking it gently. He waited patiently, just petting his husband's hair soothingly – it was all he could do to comfort him - until Aragorn sagged back against him.

"Urgh," was Aragorn's only comment, as spent as if they had been making love for hours.

"No 'good morning, love'?" asked Legolas, as he reached up to the basin that held the water the maids delivered for their morning rituals. He lowered it to the floor and pulled a cloth from the bar on the wall.

As he sponged Aragorn's torturously pale face, and then moved down to dab at the back of his neck, Aragorn muttered, "I am sorry."

Legolas snorted. "There is absolutely nothing to feel sorry for. Nothing. I am sorry that you look so awful, because it probably means that you feel as awful."

"Stop bullying me," Aragorn growled, thumping his husband's stomach. The elf gasped aloud, and almost doubled over, and Aragorn turned to him, a frown marring his features. "Legolas?" he cautiously said, "Meleth, are you alright?" Normally a light a punch like that would not have fazed him for a second.

"Do not… do that… again," Legolas furiously snarled. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around his stomach. When Aragorn reached out to embrace his husband, to apologise, Legolas' cerulean eyes flashed with anger. "Do not."

Aragorn held up his hands. "I am not touching you. Calm down love. I did not mean to hurt you." Movements slow, being careful not to spook the elf, he reached out a hand to cup Legolas' chin, turning the blue eyes to meet his silver ones. "I am sorry."

They held the gaze for a moment, until Legolas slowly wound his arms around the younger male and pulled him close. "I… I am sorry. I do not know what came over me. Forgive me."

"There is never anything to forgive when it comes to you, never anything," Aragorn whispered. Legolas flushed and, suddenly, there came a knock on their bedroom door. "That will be breakfast. Do you think we will be able to eat anything today?" asked Aragorn, trying to steer their conversation towards normalcy. He hated that he had hurt his husband. He never wanted him to hurt.

Avoiding his husband's eyes, Legolas shrugged and got to his feet. He offered Aragorn a hand up, which the human accepted, and then went to answer the door. As soon as it swung open, the smell of freshly baked bread wafted into the room. Before Aragorn's eyes, Legolas turned green, and bolted into the bathroom. Aragorn was left look at the shocked maid. Trying to forget that he too had a sense of smell, Aragorn took the tray with a smile of thanks. He placed it on the bed, and went to take his turn at comforting.

_Surprises: _

It simply didn't do for Elladan and Elrohir, renowned healers from Rivendell and the twin sons of Elrond to be dragged into a room by their foster brother upon their arrival in Gondor. They had responded to an urgent letter from Aragorn, king of Gondor and said foster brother that his beloved mate, Legolas had been ill for nearly a month now.

"Estel, unhand me." Elladan exclaimed. He was sweaty and in need of some freshening up even before he could see the prince.

Legolas was watching him with a bemused expression from his position on the couch in the royal bedroom.

The elf's arm was wrapped around his stomach and his face was pale, cheeks gaunt with the weight he had lost because of his illness. The older elf frowned at him before he managed to tear himself away from Aragorn, just as his twin walking into the room.

"Legolas, you look positively ill."

"What have you been feeding him, Aragorn?" Elrohir said, aiding Legolas in standing and gesturing him over to the bed.

"All the same things I have been feeding him for the past three years. He has been ill. I have had the same thing a month ago but it won't go away with Legolas." Aragorn began to babble because he was so worried.

Elladan considered hitting his brother but it simply wouldn't do. He knew why his brother was so worried. Elves never fell ill, especially pure bloods. Aragorn loved Legolas more then his own life and he would do everything to make the elf happy, even fetching the moon if Legolas only asked it.

He reached out with one hand and slowly massaged Aragorn's tense shoulder, turning his attention to Legolas as he saw his twin had taken out a parchment and a quill, intend on copying this down for later research.

"What are you symptoms, Legolas?" Elladan asked, sharing an amused glance with his twin as their brother in law's forehead wrinkled in thought before the elf brightened and said.

"I get ill almost every morning and afternoon. I can sometimes barely keep my food down when I smell certain meat or fish. I sometimes have these strange cravings to eat certain foods, especially at night….I have…uhm…increase in a hunger for Aragorn…I have to pass water more frequently which is very strange because it has never happened before. I am tired more easily and dizzy when I walk up the stairs…."

"And how long has this been going on?" Elladan found it strange that Aragorn had not contacted a healer before. If the king had been so worried then it wouldn't make any sense for him to wait this long, through the healers in the city didn't know any sickness that could plague the elves.

"I think a little over a month." Legolas frowned at himself and then glanced up.

Elladan glanced at his brother, frowning when Elrohir was not looking at him but past him. He decided to ignore it as one of his brother's strange fits.

"Then lay down. I will examine your stomach. I think it must be something there…" A persistent thought prickled the back of Elladan's mind but he ignored it to focus upon the elf before him.

It was strange for Legolas' stomach was still flat and he had not lost any weight, it looks more like Legolas' stomach had filled out a little. The elf shook his head, this was most strange.

He ran light hands over Legolas' stomach, keeping his touch light as his mind connected with Legolas'. He sensed the worry in his friend but his eyes flew down when he encountered a small mass in the elf's lower abdomen. He pressed a bit closer, seeing the discomfort on Legolas' face.

"Have you slept with Aragorn lately?" He asked, watching Legolas blush a little. The elf gave a brusque nod.

"I need everybody to be silent…I need to focus…." He added a little belatedly for the room was already silent. He focussed upon Legolas' mind again, hearing the soft hiss of the prince's blood in his veins and the soft heartbeat of Legolas. Underneath the sound, well hidden from anybody who didn't have elvish hearing was another sound, thumping loudly and the grey eyes of the eldest son of Elrond flew open.

"I…but this isn't possible….it can't possibly be…."

"Elladan what is the matter with Legolas?"

Elrohir's hand steadied him and then Elladan straightened as he said, gazing deep within the blue eyes of the worried elf on the bed.

"What is wrong with me, Elladan? Am I going to die?"

"No, Legolas, in fact, you carry life. You are…you are pregnant, mellon nin."

_Thud_

"Estel!"

"Aragorn!"

"You daft human, you have to make it about yourself again!" Legolas thundered affectionately as Elrohir and Elladan aided in getting the fainted human back upon the bed.

Legolas had one hand on his flat stomach, smiling in relief. He was pregnant. He wasn't going to die. He would gift his husband a child, a long desired dream.

He leaned over and brushed Aragorn's lips with his own, rousing the man. Elladan stood off to the side, waiting patiently until Aragorn woke which was a moment later as the king shot up, looking around before drawing his legs up to his chest and wrapping strong arms around his knees.

Elladan was about to say something when suddenly Elrohir darted forward and said. "Estel, let me see!"

"It is nothing." The man moaned.

"I will verify that for myself, now let me see." Aragorn shook his head and Elladan saw that he wasn't the only one so puzzled, by the looks of it so was Legolas.

"Aragorn, what is going on?" The man's husband demanded and Aragorn clinched together, moaning into his knees.

"I have the same symptoms as Legolas…"

"You what!?" Elladan felt like swaying himself and he sat down upon the bed.

"I have the same symptoms as Legolas but I cannot be pregnant, right…" The man laughed weakly and then the next moment Elrohir had managed to wrestle Aragorn's knees apart as Legolas aided suddenly, his expression bemused.

"Elladan, some help please!" Elrohir hissed at him and then the next moment the older elf darted forward, keeping the struggling man pinned to the bed as Elrohir pulled Aragorn's shirt up and bent down, resting his ear against the taunt and bronzed skin.

Aragorn ceased struggled before the elf straightened and allowed his hands to quickly dart over the fading muscles. His experienced hands soon found the small growing mass in Aragorn's stomach which was going to be heir to the throne just as well as the child Legolas carried.

"You are pregnant too…How do you two manage to get into these predicaments?" The elf straightened and Aragorn was released.

"Well, Legolas wanted to top and I already had my turn…"

"It was the spring festival…."

"The wine tasted odd…"

"I was tired and it is no fault of mine…" The moment that statement left Legolas' mouth everybody stopped talking and they stared at him and the elf shut his mouth.

Aragorn was shaking his head, moaning in a pitiful voice. "I can't be pregnant. I am the king of Gondor…I can't be…"

"But you are, meleth nin." Legolas' voice was soft and as he pulled Aragorn closer, allowing the man to take comfort from him, the twins silently departed. Inside the room the royal couple rekindled with a kiss and outside the room the twin sons of Elrond feared for the safety of the citadel because truly, with two pregnant rulers, who would protect the city?

_Show and Tell:_

"I want those reports on my desk in the morning, if you could please Faramir," ordered Aragorn, as he walked towards his and Legolas' bedroom, where he knew his lover was waiting for him. "I will deal with them then. What is after lunch?"

"A meeting with the ambassadors from Rohan about the division of land from the War," Faramir reported, flicking through his notes. "And then that is all for the rest of the day."

"Good, thank you," Aragorn smiled. "I will see you after lunch then."

He did not bother knocking on the door, he never did; anything Legolas did in private he could do in front of Aragorn. And did. When he entered the room, he had to bite down a snigger at the sight that met him. Legolas stood in front of a mirror, hands on his stomach. His back was arched slightly, making his stomach look marginally better.

Legolas caught sight of his husband in the glass, and turned, pulling his shirt down quickly, embarrassed. "Is… is it lunch time?" he stammered.

"Well, with the amount of weight you have put on I think we should avoid the lunch table," teased Aragorn, moving closer to lean against his husband's shoulder.

Running a hand down Aragorn's chest, Legolas let it rest on the human's stomach. "You can talk, sitting on a throne all day, putting on as much weight as me." Affectionately, he pressed a kiss to the Aragorn's cheek, letting him know that it was all in jest. "But you are not avoiding the lunch table."

"I do not want to eat. I may not be sick, but I always feel ill when I am eating," Aragorn whined, holding onto Legolas fiercely. "I do not want to."

"Stop being childish," chided Legolas, flicking his husband's shoulder lightly. "My appetite has come back, why has yours not?"

"Because I am human, you are an elf. Because we are carrying different children. Because I am a brunette and you are a blonde," tried Aragorn. "Please?" He knew that he would not get anywhere with his plea, and he did not really mind. It was just fun to wind his husband up. It was practically his hobby.

"No, come," instructed Legolas, taking one of Aragorn's hands in his own. "Come on. At least pretend to eat," smiled Legolas, knowing perfectly well that once food was on his plate, Aragorn would eat it and stop putting up a fuss. He knew that the human just wanted to be kissed and have attention bestowed on him. Attention Legolas would gladly shower on him.

"Very well. If only to keep you quiet."

Satisfied, Legolas smirked, but suddenly, there was a rapping on their bedroom door. Aragorn frowned and went to answer it, but the door burst open before he could get halfway across the room. Without warning, a hobbit was wrapped around him, his arms tight around his stomach. Aragorn found himself biting the inside of his cheek to try to stop the curse escaping his throat. "Ow, ow, ow, Pippin let go. Please let me go. Pippin you are hurting me," Aragorn begged. Across the room, Legolas was in a similar situation with Merry. Still keeping his curses away, Aragorn peeled the hobbit off him. "Where did you come from?" asked Aragorn. He had not seen the hobbits in years, not since they left to go home after his and Legolas' wedding.

"We got in today. Just now. We came to see you," exclaimed Merry, bouncing over to speak to Aragorn, followed closely by a grimacing Legolas.

Pippin and Merry moved as if to swap victims, and Aragorn frantically held up his hands as the hobbit approached. "No, no, no, not so tight this time. Our stomachs are very sensitive at the moment," he explained.

"Why?" Merry asked, eyes widening with curiosity.

"We are pregnant," Legolas said, moving forwards to loop an arm around his love's waist, smiling endearingly at him.

"Eh?" was Merry's only response, as Legolas caressed Aragorn's slightly swollen stomach, making him squirm slightly in gratification.

Sighing, Legolas told him, "We are pregnant. It is very simple. We conceived at a fertility festival, and we were drinking a drink spiked with something that increased fertility. An herb we think. We are both pregnant. I impregnated Aragorn and he impregnated me."

"How?" Pippin asked. "I mean that is ridiculous. Men can not… and how would you be able to…" Merry pulled him aside, and muttered in the younger hobbit's ear. Pippin began to blush, blood rising into his cheeks. "Oh. Oh. Oooh." He turned to look between the husbands. "Oh. Wow." Blinking rapidly, he added, "At your age?"

The couple both choked. "We are not old!"

"Over ninety and over three thousand?"

Aragorn's eyes shiftily ranged around the room, and he muttered, "Point taken."

Legolas turned the human's chin towards him, and pressed his lip's against Aragorn's own ones. Aragorn deepened the kiss, tongue slipping into the hot cave of the elf's. They swiftly battled for domination, and Legolas won, before laughter took over both of them: Merry and Pippin were gazing at them, eyes goggling. In a voice made husky, Legolas grinned, "We are more than young enough, energetic enough and flexible enough to have a healthy love life."

"So… so we see."

"How do we know that you are pregnant?" asked Merry suspiciously.

Another sigh from the elf, as both he and his husband pulled their tunics up to reveal the bulges of their stomachs. Hesitantly, Merry and Pippin reached out hands to touch the stretched skin, wondering. Aragorn and Legolas faced themselves to keep their faces lank, as they were poked and prodded.

There came another tap at the door, and Aragorn groaned, burying his head in the crook of Legolas' neck, as the elf called out with false cheerfulness, "Come on in." In a mutter, the elf added, "Join the party."

"Long time no see," grinned Gimli, the short, sturdy dwarf filled up the width of the doorway. Then he frowned. He had not been in Gondor for six months. "Why are the hobbits feeling you up? And why would they want to? You are looking fat elf."

"Elbereth save us," Legolas mumbled.

"Pregnant. Both of us. We are both four months pregnant. With a child each. This is a fact. You have to understand this or I may actually cry. I am pregnant, hormonal, and not afraid to do so," Aragorn ranted.

Gaping and shaking his head, Gimli asked, "Aragorn, what have you done to him?"

"Exactly what he did to me. I think it is a perfect revenge," replied Aragorn, summoning up a smile. "Come on in. Tell us where you have been the past few months."

They gathered on the sofas to talk and, an hour later, when they finally left, Aragorn moaned into his husband's ear, "I am hungry now. Let us go eat now please."

Another knock on the door, and Faramir walked in. "Aragorn your meeting is about to start."

Aragorn swore.

_Cravings: _

"Legolas, would you mind doing me a favour?" The king of Gondor lazily lay in his bed, feet above the blankets and the pillows were pillowed behind his back. Aragorn was lazily stroking his stomach.

His gorgeous elf walking into the room, one hand brushing his own swollen stomach. "And pray tell, what can I do for you?"

"You could go down to the kitchens and get me some of that delicious chocolate cake we had for desert." Aragorn fell silent as Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"I will go down to the kitchen if you go down there and get me some whipped cream."

"What would be the point if that if I go down to get some whipped cream and you go down to get me some chocolate cake? I might as well just go myself then." Aragorn sighed, sitting up.

Both were pregnant and at 5 months it wasn't strange for the guards to see one of the royals walk past to get something to eat in the middle of the night. Aragorn raised an eyebrow at his husband and Legolas smiled at him as he said.

"Well, it would serve a good purpose of course. So why don't you go and get me some whipped cream and get yourself some cake while you are at it?"

"I am not going to do that. It is your turn. You are supposed to go down to the kitchen." Aragorn rose from the bed.

"Estel, stop this! It is your turn. I did it last night…"

"Yeah but you didn't ask me what I wanted so therefore…" The man fell silent, rubbing at his stomach and Legolas was at his side in an instance.

"Is the baby moving?"

"No, I am hungry." The man declared, growling at his elf. Legolas slapped him upon the arm. The elf caressed his own belly as he said.

"I do wonder when the child will start moving…"

"Not quick enough unless his father does." Aragorn grumbled.

The elf frowned at his husband. Aragorn sometimes had the strangest moods through he really couldn't blame his beloved.

"Are you going to get that pretty arse of yours down to the kitchen or what?" He finally asked.

"I have a pretty arse?"

"You do and you know it, insufferable elf." Aragorn rolled his eyes, his eyes raking up Legolas' body. The elf was turned to him, wearing a large shirt that slipped from his shoulder in the most seductive way, it made Aragorn feel extremely possessive and aroused, something he hadn't experienced in months.

"Go down to the kitchen and take the whipped cream and the chocolate sauce and I will show you what a truly tasty meal tastes like." He purred in Legolas' ear. It only took moments until his elf was out of the room.

Aragorn walked around the room for a while, anxious for Legolas' return. He had shed his tunic, he didn't need it anyway. The door opened and Legolas slipped back into the room, the requested items in his hand.

They were dumped on the bed and Legolas was all over him, straddling Aragorn's lap as he kissed him deeply, the man moaning at the contact. Aragorn rose underneath him, growling when he realized he couldn't move any further to be blocked by two big bellies.

"Get on your stomach." Legolas ordered.

"It hurts."

"On your knees then…"

"My knees are stiff. You go down on your knees; you always say that you are eternally young." Aragorn panting.

He was hard and Legolas was not making it any easier, licking him in every possible space the elf could reach.

"My belly is in the way…"

"So is mine you fool." Aragorn hissed at Legolas, his knees raw from sitting on them for so long.

"Then what else can we try?"

"I don't know, Legolas. We are both too big I guess…"

"But we are only five months along…" Legolas cried out, sitting back down on the bed out of breath but still hard as was Aragorn.

"The city of Gondor will be domed with two rulers who are frustrated with a lack of sex..."

And truly, the city didn't even know how bad it was going to get.

_Hormones:_

"No."

"Legolas please, the decorators are coming today and I need you to say yes."

"No."

"I would ask why not but I know all your reasons and I still say that we should go with yellow."

"No, Aragorn! Yellow is a putrid colour that will make our babies' faces look ill. It is also an open invitation for all children's crayons. We would only have to redecorate a few months after the babies are born because the painters here can not get it to stay light. It darkens and becomes awful in months."

"It does not!"

"Did you see what they did to our dining room the first time?"

Aragorn groaned as he and his husband charged through the hallways, feet beating rapidly on the floor, beneath their swollen stomachs. "Green is no alternative. Just because you elves have an obsession with the colour of trees does not mean that the rest of us have to like it."

"What do you mean 'you elves'?!" exclaimed Legolas, but Aragorn was not able to respond, as the guards swung the doors open to the councillor's hall. Twenty grizzled men waited for them, relying on the King and his Consort to take charge, to start their meeting. Both men drew in deep, calming breaths, pulling their shoulders back to create images of control and lucidity that they were not sure they had.

With calm, steady, waddling steps they moved to their separate ends of the table – Legolas heading one end and Aragorn heading the other. Faramir, on the right hand side of the King, said, "This meeting is about the winter festival that you proposed. To celebrate ten years since war's end, sire. Ten years of peace."

"I do know why I am here, I set up the meeting," smirked Aragorn, his bad mood slipping away almost instantly.

"Yes, but I do not," Legolas said, with false cheeriness. Grinding his teeth together, he continued, "Am I not invited to this spectacle?"

Eyes widening with innocence, Aragorn replied, "Of course you are love, why would you not be? Every dignitary from the surrounding regions is going to be invited."

"And that includes me, does it?" asked Legolas. There was a quill, ink well and several sheets of parchment in front of every person around the table, and Legolas dipped his quill into the ink and began to doodle, pretending to scribble notes.

"If you can act with dignity, for once," Aragorn said.

The councillors chuckled at the joke, but blood flooded Legolas' cheeks with both anger and embarrassment. "When is this spectacle that we can all look forward to?" he asked, his teeth clenched with fury. It was not fair for Aragorn to make jokes at his expense. Particularly in front of so many other people that were supposed to respect them.

Eyes creasing as he smiled, Aragorn said, "Midwinter. For three days."

Legolas dropped the quill, and ink splattered onto his paper. "Why in Elbereth's name did you arrange for it to be at midwinter?"

"Because it will not be too hot, and it is a time for celebration," Aragorn told him.

"And it is two days before we are due," Legolas pointed out. "And what happens when your water breaks in front of all these dignitaries? Think of the embarrassment not only to yourself but to your kingdom."

"You mean the embarrassment for you if it happens to you," Aragorn corrected him, the smile slipping off his face. "And it will not happen."

"It might. And we can not risk that happening." The councillors started to look away, muttering to each other. The subject was not one they were comfortable with.

"I do not think it will."

"Alright," Legolas said, trying a different angle. "What happens when if you go into labour before the festival, and you can hear all those people having fun outside? Personally, I would much prefer quiet outside rather than hearing people celebrating whilst I am in pain." A soft whimper escaped Aragorn's lips; they had never discussed the actual labour before. They had only been told that birth canals would form, and assumed that it would hurt. It would be more difficult for them, as men. Their bodies were not designed to be forcing a child out. Legolas ignored the sound, and ruthlessly continued, "And it will be cold and you will be forced to be on your feet all day. You will be exhausted. It can not happen at midwinter."

"Stop trying to control everything," growled Aragorn. "Colours of the room, when we celebrate peace, what I eat, what is next? Are you not going to let me name our children? Are you going to try and watch me at every moment? Are you going to force me to have bed rest until my child is born?" His words started to crack, as his anger and distress took over.

"If I have to," replied Legolas in a hiss, "If that is what it takes for you to remember that you are pregnant. To start taking care of yourself. To take care of our child."

Immediately, Aragorn's face sagged, and tears started flowing down his face. "How could you say that?" He choked out. "How could you?"

The councillors were glancing between the King and Consort, watching the discussion as if it were a tennis match. Faramir buried his head in his hands, and forced himself to interrupt, "Aragorn, sire, please. If you do not mind me saying so, this is not the time to be panicking about this. We can change the date."

"That is not the subject of the conversation anymore," spat Aragorn.

In a whisper, so that no one else could hear, Faramir said, "You are scaring the councillors."

"I do not care," Aragorn turned his attention back to his husband. "You can not say that to me. I gave up ale and smoking and ate all those disgusting foods the twins force down our throats."

Legolas snorted, in ridicule. "You do not."

"I do! You can not say that I am deliberately trying to hurt my child," Aragorn protested, sobs taking over his throat again.

"Your child? Our child."

"That is what I meant." Tears started to flow down Aragorn's cheeks. "I would never hurt him or her. You can not say that."

"It appears I just did," growled Legolas. "You work too much and you do not take care of yourself."

Aragorn began to sob pitifully, and Faramir, tearing at his hair, announced, "Councillors, I think that this meeting is adjourned. We will meet again another time." The men all but fled, yet Faramir stood more slowly. "My lords, I think you need to sort this out on your own. Do not come back to work today sire. Go back to your rooms and make up."

"I am not going anywhere," announced Legolas, "Not until he admits he is in the wrong."

Shaking his head, Faramir left them on their own.

"Maybe I do some things wrong," Aragorn stammered, lifting his tear streaked head from his arms. "I am only human. I can not be perfect like you."

Legolas burst into tears at that point too, staggering down the table to his husband. "I am not perfect. Were I perfect I could not be making you cry. Were I perfect I would be a nicer person. Were I perfect I would be holding you." He knelt by the chair and Aragorn practically collapsed into his arms. "I am sorry, I am sorry."

"Me too," whispered the crying human to Legolas' hair. "I will not go to the festival. Faramir can go in our place; it was for the people rather than us anyway. I will do whatever you want to keep you happy."

"Just… just do whatever you wish. Do what you wish, whatever makes you happy. Paint the rooms whatever colours. Name our children anything," Legolas said. "I just want you to be happy and healthy. I am sorry."

_Rubdowns: _

"Mmm, Legolas, that is the spot…" Aragorn moaned, quite loudly too. The king extended his neck to the side to allow better access for his beloved elf.

"Mmm, I love the way you do that with your tongue. It tickles my ear." Aragorn shuddered a bit and then Legolas entered, bursting through the door excitingly.

"It arrived, Estel. It finally arrived, the plushy I send for from Eryn Lasgalen, and it finally arrived and look at how cute it is." The elf was waving a vague furred thing in front of his face but Aragorn frowned.

"Uhm, Legolas, how did you just get there? You were just massaging my neck and sticking your tongue in my ear a moment ago."

"Oh, Estel, silly, that wasn't me. It is Huan."

Huan was their four year old mutt; there was no other word for it. Legolas had found him in the street one day when the dog had followed him home. He had taken an instant liking to Aragorn and instant dislike to all the councillors, which was very good and amusing, and so they had decided to keep him.

The brow soft fur was short for the spring and it had taken quite a long time to get him groomed to perfection. He was a beloved pet, coming up to their knees and a favourite pastime of his was chasing around councillors, laying in his owners' lap or chasing children and being petted by them in the public garden.

The intelligent brown eyes met Aragorn's and the man felt sick to his stomach. He immediately tore himself away from the couch, rubbing at his ear with a disgusted glance. "That is disgusting."

"It is very disgusting indeed that you get turned on by our dog." Legolas grimaced as he rubbed his lower back, the plushy in hand.

"I do not…that is preposterous that I would even get turned on by our dog….take it back…if you would only actually do something other then waving that thing around then I wouldn't have to be turned on by our dog…" Aragorn was stuttering.

"Ah, so you do get turned on by our dog." Legolas stated with triumph before a pained expression crossed his face. "Estel, would you mind giving me a back rub? My back is extremely sore."

"Then you shouldn't have put on so much weight." Aragorn crossed his arms over his chest with a little difficulty.

It was really hard to be dignified about this whole situation when you felt like a bloated whale. Legolas growled at him, luckily the hormones had subsided some, a little and for the council not at all but that was of no matter.

Legolas smirked at him and then said. "I am not the one asking for thirds or even fourth offerings every night at dinner. You even made the Hobbits feel ashamed with the amount you ate. It really is not healthy, Estel, the twins have tried to tell you the same thing."

"You are not getting a back rub from me, ever again." Aragorn huffed out before he waddled to the window to look outside. He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying or lashing out. It still didn't sit right with him that Legolas had said to the whole council that he wasn't taking care of his child properly.

"Oh, are we threatening me, now are we?" Legolas' hand was gentle on his shoulder and the prince gently squeezed a bit, providing comfort.

Aragorn said nothing, merely trying to shudder off his mate's hand but it didn't work. Legolas other hand came to rest upon the other, equally tense shoulder. "We are so tense, my beloved husband, why is that?"

"Because the whole bloody council has decided that we do need to attend the festival. Have I told you yet that I don't want to attend?"

Legolas frowned at him, even through Aragorn couldn't see it, the elf then said. "But I thought you wanted to."

"You scared me off." Aragorn's voice was soft but Legolas' sensitive ears could hear it quite clearly.

"I did not mean to. We can still go if you want too…"

"But you still think it is a bad idea…" Aragorn turned back as the dog gave a bark. They ignored him.

"Yes, for reasons that I stated before. With your luck you will go right into labour at the feast…" Huan barked again.

"Need I remind you that you got me into this position?" Aragorn glared as he turned to his elf. Huan had given up on barked and rushed to the door, scratching it. "Don't scratch the door, Huan. That is not allowed."

The dog rushed back and forth, trying to make his owners understand something very important, something they just didn't want to see.

Aragorn only had eyes for the blue eyes so close to his own as they stared at him. "You don't like being pregnant?"

"Legolas, my dear, I am swollen, nauseated, hormonal, what is there to like?"

"The fact that you carry the miracle of life within you perhaps?" Huan barked again, frantic this time.

"Yes, there is that and of course the pleasures of an aching back…" Aragorn smirked as his eyes grew huge.

"Legolas?"

"Yes." His elf huffed.

"We forgot to walk the dog…"

The elf turned, grimacing as his nose caught the smell coming from the carpet. Huan had slouched off towards a corner; he had tried to tell them.

"Let the council deal with it, on fear of us becoming hormonal again…" His elf declared an edge to his voice. Behind him Aragorn grinned, sometimes there was something to be said for the joys of pregnancy.

_Fear__:_

Legolas was gently stroking Aragorn's hair, as the human dozed against his side. They had long since given up even attempting to have sex, though they had tried often after the first time they'd had difficulty. Eventually, after a disastrous last attempt the previous month - involving Aragorn complaining about Legolas' stomach bouncing on his back, more tears and Faramir entering the room, they withdrew, leaving them both achingly hard and massively unsatisfied – they had given up and resigned themselves to long, awkward cuddles instead.

This was why the two of them were sitting up against the sofa, Aragorn's head slipping down from Legolas' shoulder, down onto his distending stomach. When the human's head tipped back and his mouth opened, a soft snore rumbling from the back of his throat, and Legolas ran a fingertip down the side of his face until it hooked under his chin and closed his mouth again.

Faramir had ordered them to stay in their quarters, to relax, and to leave the Kingdom to him unless there was an emergency, because the two of them were doing more harm than good. Legolas and Aragorn did not mind, it meant that they could sleep more, eat and use the bathroom whenever they pleased – which was often – and do little.

Legolas was slipping into a doze when Aragorn's voice pulled him out of it. "Legolas, your child is kicking my ear. Would you please tell it to stop?"

Snickering, Legolas asked, "Did you make your child stop when it was kicking me in the back last night?"

"What could I do to stop it?" Aragorn whined. "It won't listen to me. I can already tell it will be a terror."

"It will take after its human father then," Legolas said, smirking as he dipped to kiss his husband, but halfway there, he stopped and hissed in pain.

"Legolas? Legolas?" gasped Aragorn, pulling out of his sleeping position and sitting up. "Legolas, are you alright? Is it the child? Please tell me it is not coming already? It is too early."

Taking a deep breath, Legolas placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder and assured him, "I am fine, I am fine. Our child just decided to almost break one of my ribs with that kick." He rubbed at his stomach with a wince, trying to calm the child. Then a frown covered the grimace. "Aragorn… were you scared?"

"No." With only that blunt response, Aragorn buried his face in Legolas' lap, immediately pretending to go back to sleep.

Legolas' eyebrows raised. He was not going to let that drop. Letting the human continue to hide his face, his hands found Aragorn's hair to play with again and he murmured, "You can talk to me love. You can always talk to me. I am not going to leave you or mock you if you have a fear. Not least because you are the bravest person I know, and though it may manifest in attempted suicide at times, it is a virtue I admire."

Trying not to moan at the hand massaging his scalp, touching the exact places, tugging the hair exactly so, Aragorn replied, "You will not admire fear."

"I may not admire it, but I want to be able to help with it," Legolas pressed. His hand withdrew, but was then grabbed by Aragorn's. A grin lit the elf's face. "Very well. I will pet your hair if you tell me what scared you. Why it scared you."

"That is blackmail," grumbled Aragorn, but he sat up to face his lover. "I am scared… that you are going to die." At the humour in Legolas' face, he turned away. "See, I knew you would laugh at me."

In his most soothing voice, Legolas murmured, "No, I will not. I am sorry love. I was not expecting… well… I am not sure what I was expecting." He reached out to his husband, but the best he could do was place hands on his hips, and draw him as close as their hugely swollen stomachs would allow. "But it was not that. Come now. Talk to me."

"No. I did not want to tell you in the first place, and I will not anymore. I am exhausted by doing nothing, and I hate doing nothing because it means that I am useless, and so I am going to bed." And, as Legolas watched with bemused eyes, his husband stormed out of his grip, and slid into bed.

The elf was not going to let that go. But… maybe it could wait. He knew that there was hot water in the bathroom, and it was practically calling his name. Every night the servants prepared a hot bath for them, and left an extra cauldron of hot water above a fire to be added as necessary. That was where he was going. That was where Aragorn would follow.

He padded into the bathroom in his bare feet – he had given up on shoes when it started to take so much effort to put them on – and a smile lit his face when he found that he was right. He tested the water and found it warm, but not hot enough for his liking, and so heaved the cauldron of water the short distance into the bath. It splashed in, as Legolas' already tormented back screamed at him for lifting such a heavy thing, and then Legolas stripped off his clothes and sunk into the hot water.

It was heaven, plain and simple. The hot water rippled around him whenever he moved, and soothed the ache in his back and swollen ankles in a way that Aragorn could not. Aragorn could not massage away that ache, and he did not begrudge him that as he could not help him either. Whilst waiting for his husband to join him, he fell into a light dream.

When he woke, a hand was caressing his inflated stomach and lips were caressing his cheek. Words were whispered in his ear: "Wake up Legolas, wake up and I will tell you. Please." Lazily, Legolas turned his eyes onto his husband, who had joined him in the water. Steam was still rising, so he had not been asleep long. So much for Aragorn's stubbornness. "I could not sleep," Aragorn professed. "The bed is cold without you."

Gently, Legolas smiled and said, "I understand. What was it that you wanted to say?"

Aragorn did not meet his eyes, just stared at the water as he said, "I do not want you to die. I am scared that you will because I do not know what will happen once we go into our labours. The twins said it was more dangerous for us, because we are men, and even then it is dangerous for women anyway." Legolas made as if to interrupt, but Aragorn continued, "Do not interrupt me please. I looked at the books in the Houses of Healing, I counted, and… Legolas one tenth of women die in labour. One in ten. And it doubles, or triples, or quadruples for males, I do not know. There is not enough information. There is a high risk of one of us dying, or of one of us losing our child, or of there being complications and… I can not lose you."

"And what do you propose we do about it?" enquired Legolas, with a level of calm that almost infuriated Aragorn. "What can I do to stop you fearing that?"

"There… there is nothing we can do."

"Precisely melda nin," Legolas said. "There is nothing either of us can do against the numbers. Nothing to change the risk. Do you think that I have not thought that I might lose you," his voice wobbled, "and that I was devastated at the thought? But… there was nothing I could do. Both of us love the child we carry, both of us love the child the other carries. Neither of us is going to get rid of our children. We just have to run the risk of the birth, and think of what we are getting in return. Our children."

Aragorn bit his lip, but nodded.

Running a hand down the human's face, Legolas murmured, "I do not intend do die. I intend to see our children grow up, as I know you do too."

"Our children."

"Indeed. Our children."

_Delivery: _

"Come on, Legolas, push!" Elrohir's voice was soft as he encouraged the tired elf on the bed to give one last mighty push. His beloved and still very heavy and swollen husband was sitting on a chair next to the bed, clutching the prince's hand.

"You can do it, my love." Aragorn looked on with fearful eyes and his hand squeezed Legolas' hand as the prince panted and growled at him never to touch him again.

The sheets on the bed were bloodied and while the festival had come and gone without them going into labour, no his husband had gone into labour the next day while they were having breakfast with their friends and family.

"I don't think I want to go through with this." Legolas panted, clenching Aragorn's hand.

"Just a few more pushes and then you will hold your firstborn in your arms." Elladan encouraged. The healer was as bloodied as the sheets when the birth canal had formed.

Aragorn shifted to get that terrible ache in his back out. He had been having them all day. Why could it not be him in that bed to deliver his child? Why did it have to begin with Legolas?

The elf bore down and Aragorn felt ashamed that he couldn't sit with his husband on the same bed or that he couldn't even hug his husband to make it all better. Legolas was so strong for him now. He would do the same.

He banished all his thoughts away from Legolas dying. This was not the time. There could still be danger to the birth but he had to be strong for Legolas as well now. He grasped the elven hand with his other one and said. "I love you, Legolas, you know. I would do the same for you…"

"You will do the same for me soon…." His elf countered with a hiss, face tight with pain before he gave a final push and slipped back down on his back, exhausted.

"Estel, is the child alright?" The moment the worried elf asked the question, the child gave a healthy scream, proving he had a decent set of lungs.

"He has ten toes, ten fingers, everything is in perfect order." Elladan was breathless but beaming as he gave the firstborn son to the overjoyed parents. Legolas immediately reached out to settle the child in the crook of his arm, rocking the child and crooning softly to him.

"Oh Estel, isn't he precious?" Legolas raised his eyes to meet those of his husband, smitten already.

Aragorn rose, giving the fair, sweaty head of his husband a kiss as he stretched. His back was protesting and another wave of pain passed. He frowned when suddenly he felt liquid soaking his pants.

Elrohir glanced up at him from where he was collecting the dirty sheets at the king's undignified cry. "Estel, what is the matter….oh…."

The elf frowned when he saw the dark stain spreading the loose legging. He took a look at his brother's face which was a painful grimace and then dropped the dirty sheets near the door, taking Aragorn's hand and saying. "Alright then, Elladan, duty calls. Let's get you on the bed."

Elladan rushed back in the room, his hair dishevelled where he had been scrubbing at the blood. The elf dropped the cloth he had been using when he saw Aragorn and said. "Oh, Valar, not right now. Not another one…"

Aragorn glared at him and the elf redeemed himself by ducking his head and aiding in removing the man's soaked leggings.

"You are in labour, right now?" Legolas asked, eyes huge as the prince shifted on the bed.

"Yes he is."

"But isn't it a bit early…"

"Sometimes it is just the way these things happen, Legolas, stop petting Aragorn! The child won't stay in there simply because you think it is too early."

"Besides, you were the man who went into labour at breakfast in front of our friends." The man panted at him.

"Yeah and you are the one who goes into labour right after me."

"Actually, I went into labour before that but I didn't want to steal away the attention from you…"

"You what?!"

"Estel, less talking and more pushing please!" Elladan interrupted. He couldn't believe his brother had managed to hide it for so long or how quickly the birth was progressing.

Aragorn cried out, Legolas held his hand, their son cried, Elrohir tried to be helpful and Elladan delivered the child into the world. The king collapsed back against the bed, exhausted and Legolas tried to quiet their son.

"There you are. Two perfect children. One boy and one girl. Now I am going to enjoy scrubbing my hair. I am sure Elrohir can handle things." Elladan moved away, hands picking up the cloth again.

Elrohir wrapped the child into a blanket as Legolas struggled to sit upright and to help Aragorn to sit up. The man finally found the strength to sit up and he held out his arms expectantly, longing to gaze upon his child.

"Estel, why does our daughter have red hair?"

_Sleepless:_

Aragorn shivered as Legolas kissed his way down from his ear to his neck. They had both been too tired and too sore to be making love for the previous month. Aragorn had been forced to go back to working with Faramir only a week after the birth, and more than once had returned to their room exhausted to tears. It was difficult for Legolas to comfort Aragorn and look after two children at the same time, as he was ridiculously tired as well. They had only just agreed to try and make love again this day, a month later.

As Legolas suckled on Aragorn's shoulder, the human gasped aloud. "Still sensitive there I see?" murmured the elf.

"Always," was the only response Aragorn could manage.

They had escaped from the children, their family and their employees to be able to sleep together under the excuse of going for a nap, and were not planning to waste a moment. Legolas nipped at the golden skin, keeping him quiet, other than the mew it elicited.

Suddenly there was a frantic taping on the door. "Legolas! Aragorn!"

"Damnation," growled Aragorn. "It has been months." Loudly, he called, "Go away. It can not be so urgent that you can not wait fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes," exclaimed Legolas. "I was planning to spend a whole lot longer than that on you. Quite literally."

Without warning, the twins burst into their room. Their mouths were open as if to talk, and then Elladan rolled his eyes. "Not more children, please."

Legolas sagged down onto Aragorn's chest, and the human wrapped his arms around him tightly. "We are not moving."

"I refuse to deliver another child of yours. You have been making love far too much," Elrohir added.

"Not for far too long. I wan tot make love to my husband. You can leave now," Legolas growled. "Go. Away."

Disappointment creased Aragorn's face as he pulled the sheets up over his husband and himself. "I want my husband," grumbled the human. "Why is that too much to ask? Surely this is something that will make me happy, and if the King is happy, the Kingdom is happy."

"Yes… but the King's children are not happy," said Elladan.

Heavily, Legolas sighed, "Go away and we will be there in a moment. We need to dress."

"We have seen every part of your bodies. We delivered your children," Elladan reasoned.

"That was one situation. This is another," Legolas snapped. "Leave us."

Trying not to be too disheartened, Legolas and Aragorn pulled their clothes on and left the room. Elladan and Elrohir were bouncing on the balls of their feet, and the moment Legolas closed the door, they dragged the couple away.

"Surely after all those years you can deal with two children, even if they cry," Legolas sighed.

"You did help to raise me," Aragorn pointed out.

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other, but silently continued to drag the couple along. "You do realise that it is bad etiquette to drag the King and his Consort along," Legolas said, trying to struggle out of the grip without looking too undignified.

"Aragorn quite literally pulled us into your room the day we discovered the pregnancies. It is time that we paid you back for that," Elladan told him. Then, abruptly, they stopped outside the lounge.

Both Eldarion and Aralas were screaming, their small faces screwed up and red, gumless mouth open. Merry and Pippin were holding a child each, jiggling them up and down and pleading with them to quiet.

"Come on now, your fathers are trying to sleep," One hobbit reasoned.

"They do not want to be disturbed," the first begged.

With another sigh, Legolas and Aragorn swept forwards to claim their children. The hobbits' faces melted into relief.

"We tried, we really did."

"But they kept on yelling."

"It is alright," Aragorn smiled. "It is just them being moody and tired. Neither of them slept this afternoon." Aragorn took a seat on the sofa, and gazed down at the bawling child. Aralas' scarlet face contrasted vividly with her ginger hair, and, with the baby's comfortable, warm weight in one arm, Aragorn was able to trail a finger down her cheek. "Now then little one. Why are you making all these noises?"

At the sound of her elvish father's voice, the child opened her tear filled blue yes, and her crying immediately lessened. Next to Aragorn, Legolas had Eldarion in his arms and his words were having the same effect on their son.

"You just wanted your fathers didn't you?" murmured Aragorn.

"Though your fathers wanted each other," Legolas added, and Aragorn smirked at him. The children did not understand the words they used yet, but as long as they used the right tone of voice it was alright. The hobbits' tones of desperation would not do much good.

"Now you two should go to sleep," Aragorn said.

"So that we can go and sleep with each other," Legolas said, his voice the most soothing tone despite his words. Across the room, the hobbits watched in disbelief as the babies began to settle in their fathers' arms. The twins smirked at the words. "Silly little loves. You did not need to make such a fuss to get our attention."

"But they do know that we will always answer their calls," Aragorn said, smiling down adoringly at their daughter.

The babies were calm at last, but Legolas could see the fear in the hobbits' eyes that if the fathers left, they were going to be left with two babies that would quickly became disgruntled again and, like twins, when one cried the other did as well. Legolas knew he had to resign himself to putting off sleeping with his husband for another time. He settled down against the sofa, and gave in to waiting.

It was dark and late by the time Aragorn and Legolas felt they were able to take their leave, and their children had been asleep for a long time. Both parents were wishing that they could be too.

As they called their final goodnights, the relief was almost painful. Aragorn stood, sagging with his back against the door for a moment, breathing heavily.

"Your patience was admirable meleth," Legolas whispered. "I thought you would snap when the hobbits started to dance and sing."

"I almost did," Aragorn muttered. "But come now. Our bed is calling our names, and I for one do not plan to resist its summons."

Legolas managed a smirk. "I know that exact feeling."

Soon the children were tucked under their matching duck yellow crocheted blankets – Legolas and Aragorn had compromised on a mural wall of a forest scene where the predominant colour was green, and the rest of the walls were a light yellow – and sleeping peacefully. Eldarion had a thumb in his mouth, and Legolas hooked his finger around the digit and tugged it out of his mouth, with the whisper, "No darling, that is not good for your teeth."

Eldarion's forehead crumpled with an upset frown, but he settled with his hand away from his rosebud mouth. "Good boy." Already, Eldarion seemed more human. Although both of them slept with their eyes closed, Aralas' ears were more pointed, she slept less and was quieter. She had already smiled her first smile, but so far Eldarion had not. But their fathers loved them equally and unconditionally. Always would.

With a fond smile, Legolas kissed both their foreheads and went back to his bedroom. Aragorn was already in bed and, though fully clothed, his eyes were closed. Legolas, not bothering to change either, slipped into bed next o him. Aragorn heaved a sigh and buried himself in Legolas' arms.

"Do not talk. Just sleep," the human muttered. A moment of silence and then…

In the next room, a child started to cry. Both men swore.

"Your turn."

"No, yours."

"I got the cake!"

The other child started up, and Legolas groaned, "Come on. Two children, twice the trouble, calls for two parents."

They dragged themselves out of bed, doomed to be sleepless in every sense of the word.

The end

**Laurenke1****'s author's note: Well this was it. I do hope that you liked it. Review of course. **

**Nienna100's author's note: bounces That was possibly the most fun I've had writing a fic in…**** ever. Much much fun. Review! And go check out Laurenke1 if you haven't already. And if you've found me and not her you're an idiot.**


End file.
